The Wedding
by tylerssecond2
Summary: Liu Kang is finally going to marry Kitana. But is one hell spawned specter going to screw it up? Please, please write a good review. I love it.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day. After so Long of Waiting. Liu Kang was going to marry Kitana. He was so excited. He wore his MK 2011 alternate costume. Kung Lao was going to be hisa best man, It would be great

Liu Kang: alright let's check the list, Me, raiden, Sub-zero, Kung Lao, Kitana of course, Jade, sindel, Shang Tsung, Reptile, Kano, Goro, Stryker, Ermac, Sub-Zero, Bo Rai cho, Li mei, Sektor. Huh, wait Sektor?

Sub-Zero: Yeah he's pretty hardcore.

Liu Kang: alright that's it.

Scorpion: go fuck yourselves!

Liu Kang: why!

Scorpion: I wasn't invited!

Liu Kang: yeah?

Kung Lao: we know.

Scorpion: rarrrgggghhhhH!(teleports)

Kung Lao: he's a dick

Liu Kang: why do you think he's not invited?

Sub-zero: true

Raiden: (wearing a Tux) Ready Liu?

Liu Kang: always ready.

Kung Lao: where's Shang?

Raiden: in prision for rape.

(rape flashback)

Woman: no please stop!

Shang Tsung: your virginity is mine!

(end flashback)

Liu Kang: well let's go then.

Sub-Zero: okay.

The Limo

Ermac: look! Little figurines Of some ching chong and somebabe!

Liu Kang(flashes him dirty look) that's me and my wife you dick.

Ermac: crap. (looks to the side) Banania!

(explosion)

Liu Kang: what the hell

(outside)

Scorpion: This wedding will be a bust! Ha ha!

Liu Kang: scorpion is that you?

Scorpion: (imitates Mileena) No I'm sexy ass mileena, (mumbling) what does a tarkata say?(end mumbling) woof woof!

Liu Kang: Raiden teleport us to edenia.

Raiden: as you wish.

(edenian Chapel, liu kang is at the altar with his best man, Kung Lao.)

Liu Kang: Kung, I don't think this'll go well.

Kung Lao: wait and see

Will our hero marry the girl of his dreams?

Is scorpion going to imitate mileena more?

Is ermac really racist?

Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding part 2

Liu still had his doubts, He was afraid something would go wrong, He saw two cops walk in, with Shang Tsung, Wearing prison orange and in chains around his arms. He sat in the front row and smiled at Liu. Liu Smiled back, unaware of what was about to happen…..

The Cathedral roof…..

Scorpion stood there. Creating a fire bomb. He was ready to drop it in. He should have been invited, he knew that, that bastard asshole Sub-Zero got Invited, WHY NOT HIM? He remembered his own wedding, his kid, his wife. He wished he could be there with them again. He attached a rope to the bomb and lowered it in. But he made a mistake, he forgot the semtex with which he would detonate, causing the bomb to spread the fire. He discretely lowered the Bomb.

The Altar.

Liu looked at Raiden, then at the door, here came Kitana, Jade and Sindel by her side. She looked Beautiful, wearing some kind of Blue, edenian ceremonial dress. She kept her mask on, and as everyone rose, Liu shed a tear and popped a boner. He couldn't help it. As she made her way onto the altar, Liu Thought of the Life they would have, the baby that will come soon, Kitana was already showing. Only a little. As for Kung Lao's loves, they haven't changed from their slutty, warrior sluts. He pondered whether Kung would ever marry them, he has been "Knocking" them for a year. However, it was time for Raiden to start the ceremony. Scorpion was ready for his fire bomb, he popped out and shouted "!" And flicked the dentonater.

Nothing.

It was then, another bomb exploded, this time scorpion didn't know about it. Everyone started yelling or screaming. Raiden glared at scorpion who merely said he was innocent. In though the door rode the one scorpion had impersonated earlier…with her army at her control.

This will be a long day for Liu


	3. Labor

This falls within canon of my Mortal Kombat: komedy hour. The others that are poorly written (I was younger) that go in order are: Liu Kang and Kung Lao go to Black palace, The army of Dairous, The doomed party and, Liu Kang's birthday. If you can't write a nice review don't write one at all.

Wedd part 3

Mileena rode in on her horsey, she started to cackle. Most people had already left, all that remained were Ermac, Sub-Zero, Shang Tsung, Stryker, Liu, Scorpion, Raiden, Kung Lao and Kitana. Who had been seriously injured. Liu bent down and spoke to her.

"Kitana, KITANA!"

his shouting did not make her feel any better. Everyone was too shocked. Mileena and her 5 tarkatan bodyguards walked in. They were ready for a fight.

"sister" Mileena slurred the last part of the word. "I see I have In-laws!" she started to laugh and got off her horse. "why not introduce them to me?" What a bitch.

Liu had just about had it with her. He flying kicked a tarkatan. Then punched Mileena in the jaw.

"You don't want to play nice?" Mileena seductively asked. "fine."

She pulled her sais out and shot them at Liu kang, Her 3 other bodyguards charged at the others.

Liu Kang of course dodged the sais and shot a fireball. Mileena flipped over the fireball, punched Liu

Kang then stabbed her sai above his breast. He retaliated by flying kicking her, grabbing her, kneeing her

in the back, breaking the spine and then, proceeded to stomp on her face. Kung Lao threw his hat at a

tarktan, injuring him, then grabbed it and sliced him in half. He ran up to Mileena, who just punched liu

in the face and, delivered a 5 punch jab combo to the left shoulder, right arm, stomach, intestines and

throat. This stunned her and Kung Kicked her in the jaw. He pushed her onto the ground then kicked her

over to Kitana, who got up, stomped on her intestines then her face, Proceeding then to throw her out the door.

Liu rushed over to Kitana. But Kitana remarked she was in Intense pain and her abdomen started to hurt. She then started to cry that her water broke. Uh-oh! They had to get her to a hospital immediately. They got in the car and drove very fast. Meanwhile, in the front seat of the car Raiden was berating scorpion. "how could you try to sabotage this perfect day Scorpion!" Scorpion looked out the window. "I didn't in the end, right?"

Could it get any worse.


End file.
